


Parenting is not always easy

by mypacer



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, How Do I Tag, Hyuno are parents, Jisung and Changbin are the kids, M/M, Park Jinyoung too, Seungmin is mentioned once, fixing problems, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mypacer/pseuds/mypacer
Summary: Minho and Hyunjin raise two kids – Changbin and Jisung. They both have been fighting a lot lately, so the parents decided it was a good time to finally make them talk.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Parenting is not always easy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first ever english fanfic :)  
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> I saw a picture of these 4 guys a while ago which made me write this :) 
> 
> Also big shout out to @AudreyRoscoe for betaing!!!!!!

“I HATE YOU,” a door closed loudly upstairs.  
  
Minho sighed and set his Iced Americano down. “Seems like we have to take care of our two energy bundles again.”  
  
Hyunjin nodded and stood up from the breakfast table. Would have been too nice if Changbin and Jisung managed to survive more than one day without getting into a fight.  
  
Hyunjin met Minho 7 years ago in a café. He was working an extra shift when Minho walked in and ordered a simple Iced Americano. He drank it every day, like seriously, he wasn’t of any use if he didn’t get his daily dose of caffeine. Hyunjin had simply been flashed by the pure visuals of that man and had decided to be brave for once in his life, quickly writing down his number on the coffee cup. He had been so nervous when he had handed over the coffee to Minho, managing to spill half of it on the ground in the process. Sadly, some of the spillage also made their new home on Minho’s pants. Hyunjin was mortified and incredibly sorry, grabbing some tissues and starting to dry Minho off - well he tried, because Minho had been too busy screaming and jumping away like a little scaredy cat.  
  
“Sorry, let me just do it myself,” Minho said while reaching out for the tissues. Hyunjin, confused and still overwhelmed with the visuals of Minho, just handed over the paper without saying a word, “I will make you a new one, I am so sorry that happened.” He walked away, ashamed for the worst first impression he could possibly have made.  
  
A few minutes later, he had handed the new coffee over to Minho, this time without spilling it. Minho had taken it, turning around. Hyunjin had been convinced that the boy had winked at him, so he simply stood there, frozen and staring while the boy had left the café.  
  
Later, he remembered the old cup with his phone number on it. He had looked everywhere for it, not wanting some stranger to find it and text him wild messages - but the cup was gone. It wasn’t on the floor, nor on the counter nor anywhere in the trash. And yes, Hyunjin had looked at every single cup in the trash from that afternoon, even if it had grossed him out. He had decided to make a mental note to change his number as soon as possible. At the end of the day, he went home to his dark loft, still thinking about that beautiful man who just wanted a coffee and him embarrassing himself so much. He had hid his head in his knees when his phone buzzed – a new message.  
  
“Hey, this is Minho - the guy whose coffee you spilled today ☺ I guess you wanted me to have your number. Are you free Saturday evening?”  
  
On their third anniversary, they decided to move in together, on their fourth anniversary they got married and a year later they adopted those two kids: Changbin and Jisung. First it was only Jisung.  
Minho got to know him due to his profession of being a social worker. Jisung had been brought to the orphanage where he was working at. The little boy had been found at a playground nearby, fighting with some other kids because they were making fun of him for running away from his parents.  
  
He was quiet, didn’t talk much, especially about why any of this had happened to him. Minho had been the only one who was able come close to him, so he took care of Jisung as long as possible. But Jisung would start fighting with all the other kids in the orphanage, soon being considered to change places. Jisung cried a lot upon hearing the news, clinging more and more to Minho. He hadn’t even been able to go home in the evenings because the boy would grab his leg.  
  
So Minho had a long talk with Hyunjin about getting kids and how they could take care of one. It had not taken too long to convince the younger that adopting a child would be a big challenge for their relationship but also bring them joy. So Minho brought Jisung home.  
  
The boy opened up more and more with each day he was home. Hyunjin took amazing care of the kid and loved spoiling him secretly with ice cream and snacks.  
  
By the end of the year, Changbin had come to the orphanage. Everyone had been scared of him but Minho knew he was the softest boy on the inside. His dark attitude was just a mask. Minho would always have long talks with Changbin, so he knew that Changbin knew exactly what he wanted to do in the future – music was his biggest hobby and he was good at it. So Minho told him about Jisung who also grew a big interest in music by learning the guitar and writing lyrics. He also introduced them both, which was the start of a great friendship. Soon, Changbin was more at Minho and Hyunjins house than in the orphanage - which was why the partners decided Changbin should live with them as well.  
  
In the beginning of their relationship, they talked about getting cats or dogs but they would never have imagined they would raise two kids at some point. Back then, they just laughed about raising kids because Hyunjin and Minho weren’t the dream team. They could work everything out, they complimented each other well, but they also had serious discussions about the most banal things. That’s why they never thought about having kids. But here they were. And they were happy – if it wasn’t for the fact that these kids slowly got into puberty.  
  
Jisung, the younger one, was always very clingy, couldn’t accept the fact that Changbin wanted to have some privacy from time to time and locked out his brother. Jisung would get angry then and start screaming and slamming the door. Nothing dramatic, but Changbin usually got angry about the noise Jisung made and started yelling as well.  
  
This was the scenery of this morning, when Minho and Hyunjin went upstairs to calm the brothers. They were yelling for a solid hour by now and after Jisung ran into his room and slammed the door, it went quiet – just some old school rock music from Jisung’s room. The couple looked at each other and let out a silent sigh. Jisung only listened to this kind of music when something was really bothering him. But they also knew what to do: Without hesitation, Hyunjin knocked on Jisungs door and entered a second later. Meanwhile Minho went to Changbins room and did the same.  
  
“Hey Jisung, what’s up?” Hyunjin closed the door and slowly walked to the bed in the corner. He had to be careful not to stumble over the stuff lying all over the ground - this kid couldn’t keep his room clean. Jisung had crawled under his blanket, not making any noises. Hyunjin sat down.  
  
“My older brother also didn’t want to play with me anymore at some point. I was so sad about it back then and wished I was an only child so I didn’t have to bother with him anymore. Same with him. He even ignored me for a whole month. He just pretended I wasn’t even there.” Jisung’s head peeked out of the blanket.  
  
“Uncle Jinyoung did that to you? Why?”  
  
“Because I didn’t respect his privacy. He wanted to have some alone time to focus on interests we didn’t share.”  
  
“How do you know?” Jisung sat up, the blanket around him like a cape.  
  
“Our parents forced us to talk after a bad, bad fight. I scratched his arms til he bled and he hit me so hard I got a black eye for weeks. So we sat down at the kitchen table and he told me about his writings and even showed me some of his works. After that, I knew there was a reason that he didn’t want to spent time with me. I just couldn’t help him with that. You know we are still close.” Hyunjin pat Jisungs, head who came closer and wrapped his arms around Hyunjin.  
  
“I can’t believe you and Uncle Jinyoung had a fight. You always are so calm when he’s over.”  
  
“It’s just because we talk a lot now. After that one time our parents had to force us, we decided it was the best to talk whenever something is not right.” They both went quiet for a moment and Hyunjin thought about his childhood. Then Jisung raised his head.  
  
“So you want me to talk to Changbin and have a look on his perspective?”  
  
“See, I know you’re a genius.”  
  
“But –“ Jisung started.  
  
“No but. Just get up and see if Changbin is ready to talk to you. If not, we try again later. Promise? Hyunjin held his pinky up and waited for Jisungs reaction. But the kid only looked at the finger, not moving at all. Hyunjin waited.  
  
“I don’t know what I should tell him. He just yelled at me this morning when I came over to ask him if we wanna go to the music shop later. You know I saved some money to get that one guitar they have in the window? Changbin and I always see it when we’re on our way home from school. I told him I want to buy it, so we both can use it. He’s still practicing and does really well. But he yelled at me that I should leave him alone and that he doesn’t want me in his room.” Jisung tightened the hug around Hyunjin, hiding his face.  
  
“Come on, let’s go and find Changbin. You know, while we were talking here Minho was with Changbin and talked to him. And if he’s not completely useless when it comes to parenting, Changbin will talk to you.“ Jisung grinned, adding „Don’t let him know I called him useless.”  
  
“Of course not. You know I always keep your secrets,” Jisung said with a wide smile. Hyunjin patted his head and jumped off the bed.  
  
When they both left the room, Changbin and Minho already sat on the floor between the two bedrooms. They were silent, not even looking at each other, making Hyunjin think about how their talk went. He would have loved having a talk with Minho first, so he knew they were on the same page. Instead he just dropped on the floor and gestured Jisung to sit between him and Minho. The awkward silence was very present. Jisung looked so tiny sitting there, not knowing how to start a conversation. Hyunjin tried to get eye contact with Minho, but he wasn’t helpful at all and just stared onto the ground.  
  
“So Changbin, how are you?” Hyunjin tried.  
  
“Good.” Was all he answered. Yeah that wasn’t true. Something was bothering him and he didn’t want to tell, Hyunjin thought. Finally he met Minho’s gaze - still not helpful. Minho looked as clueless as Hyunjin, as if he hadn’t just spent about 30 minutes talking to Changbin and finding the problem. They need to discuss that later., even if it meant risking another night on the couch. But they should start to go the same path when it’s about their kids.  
  
“Okay Changbin,” Hyunjin was sick of the long silence. “I know you’re getting older, you want your private time. Sometimes it can be embarrassing to admit that you want to hang out with your younger brother, especially admitting it in front of your friends at school - which, by the way, you should really bring home. I really want to get to know them.“ He smiled, „But back to the topic. You always enjoyed spending time with your brother. You and Jisung are just so similar, you share the same hobbies, you have a similar background, he isn’t even that much younger than you!” Hyunjin was just speed-talking about all kinds of stuff without any plan where to end. He just hoped Changbin would get sick of it and interrupt him by telling his story – or anyone else.  
  
“Do you remember last year, when you just moved in here? You didn’t even want to have your own room. On your first night you jumped right into Jisungs bed and asked him if you could share that. You two were so clingy.” Hyunjin thought about starting up some crying, since nobody was reacting at all. They just sat there, listening. “I was so proud of you two, seeing you getting along so well. I know you had some little fights here and there and that’s okay, everyone needs those from time to time. At least you two could always figure a way out in the end. But now? In the last few months you just keep fighting and fighting.”  
  
“Okay, stop!” Finally Changbin said something. He must have guessed that Hyunjin would never stop. Hyunjin tried to hide the little smile.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t wanna spend so much time with Jisung anymore. I stand by that. But it’s not because of puberty! Please keep in mind that not everything can be explained by puberty! I’m not going to be that hormone driven monster that you seem to already have in mind. It’s also not my friend’s fault that I don’t wanna spend time with Jisung. I CAN bring them home at some point when you promise not to be dramatic and prepare a whole Christmas dinner for them.” He paused for a second and stared into Hyunjins eyes. Minho let out a loud “Ha”.  
  
Yeah okay. There was this one incident when Changbin asked to bring one friend home for the first and also last time. Hyunjin got really excited and had prepared some food. It may have been a bit too much since they ate leftovers the rest of the week.  
  
The boy Changbin brought, Seungmin, was intimidated by all the attention he got. He had just planned to come over and chill with Changbin for some hours, maybe play some Playstation and maybe even talk to Jisung. He hadn’t been prepared to be caught in a situation that was comparable only to a kid bringing their first partner home. Hyunjin still felt sorry for that behavior.  
  
“You’re right. That was my fault back then. I’m still sorry and I already promised that will never ever happen again! Please continue and don’t try to distract us.” Changbin was so well in talking and making everyone listen and slowly forget what he had wanted to say. Thankfully, Hyunjin was already used to it, but in the beginning him and also Minho had often ended up cleaning the house instead of Changbin - who was supposed to wipe the kitchen floor. But he gave them an eloquent speech about what he wants to do with his life and they let him go and sleep.  
  
“Fine. Ahh, I hate that I have to do this,“ he turned his face away from his family, making it obvious that he wasn’t feeling too comfortable with the situation he had been put into. But his family needed to know what’s going on. All these fights between Jisung and Changbin needed to stop.  
  
“I don’t want to spend time with Jisung because he is always making fun of me, even when we’re in school and my friends are around.”  
  
“I told him that it’s not Jisungs’ intention, it’s just Jisung’s way of showing affection towards him. Changbin shouldn’t be that pissed because of such a little thing,” Minho told them.  
  
“No, Minho. Don’t say that. I know you’re playing favorites here so don’t handle this like it’s nothing. Changbin obviously feels uncomfortable with Jisungs behavior.” Hyunjin interrupted Minho now, turning towards Jisung, “So tell us… What do you say to Changbin?”  
  
“I don’t know, I’m just like that”, he pouted.  
  
“Changbin, will you let us know what exactly you mean?” There was silence for a moment, and then, “He’s mocking my music. He’s always singing some lines wherever we go but it never sounds serious when he does it. It’s okay if he just does it when we’re alone but he does this like 24/7. I hate it. It seems as if he hates what I’m doing but I really put in much work and passion into my lyrics and it took me quiet a while to find the confidence to even show anyone. And now he behaves like this and that’s why I kick him out all the time.” Hyunjin nodded but everyone kept quiet in case Changbin wanted to add more.  
  
But Jisung was faster. “I’m not mocking you! I’m so proud of you for your work and your music is so good! If it sounds as if I’m not taking it seriously I’m so sorry. I just wanna show everyone in the world how hard you’re working and make them appreciate it! And to be very honest,” he made a short break, thinking whether he should say the rest or not, “I’m mostly jealous. Your music sounds so much better than mine and you started later than me! You improved so much and I wanna learn from you and do more music together.” He went quieter and quieter with every word.  
  
“I’m sorry if I hurt you” Changbin said after a while, got up and pulled Jisung in a deep hug. Jisung started crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think about it!


End file.
